The Dark Genesis
by Glavin69
Summary: A Sith Wars story about two friends, the discovery of the darkside, the formation of the Sith,and the epic war that will change the galaxy forever. Plus a Padawan Yoda! Chapter 6 up. please R&R.
1. The Madness of VonDil

THE DARK GENESIS  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Mr. Lucas or some division of Lucas books. The literary events in this piece are completely fictional; any resemblance to any event or any person living or dead is purely coincidental. All literary characters in this piece are trained professionals anything they do should not be attempted at home or otherwise.  
  
All celebrity voices are imitated. The views of this piece in no way reflect the views of Lucasfilm LTD or Scholastic books or any other living human on earth for that matter, including the author. It is the author's opinion that he is now covered in the case that some one had the desire to sue him. However, in case someone finds something offensive or illegal that the author has not covered in this disclaimer the author would like to relay this message to them: The author is a nobody, you will get nothing from him, he doesn't even own the computer that he used to post this.  
  
The author is not worth your time; he is just a loser who writes fan fiction to escape the pathetacisim of his life. Furthermore, it is the author's opinion that it will be a cold day in Hell before anyone would enjoy, review or even read this. That having been said, enjoy!  
  
P.S. The author would like to deeply apologize to any one without a sense of humor for having wasted a piece of their life by making them read the above disclaimer. Said disclaimer was seventy percent humorous and that was probably lost on some of you.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE MADNESS OF VON-DIL  
  
It was widely known throughout the fledgling Jedi Temple that something was wrong with Master Von-Dil. He hadn't seemed the same since he had begun his investigation of a mysterious holocron. He was among the most revered Jedi, he was also one of the wisest and to his fellow council members he had always been known as the most pure of heart.  
  
Lately, however he kept to himself. He locked himself in his quarters and ordered any who knocked to go away. The few times he was seen wandering the halls, he was typically mumbling something to himself and cowering from the very air around him. Something had changed his demeanor. Finally, the Council would let it go no further. They sent two Padawans to bring him his evening meal as they did every night. This time however, the two were ordered to get into his quarters by any means necessary.  
  
The two walked down the hall together, one carrying the tray of food, the other merely there as company. The one holding the tray was a twenty- two year old human male with a large frame and fiery red hair; his name was Telon Kilnu. The other Padawan was an eighteen year old Twi'lek female named Occala Nu.  
These Padawans had been friends for as long as they could remember. Though there was a difference in age, they were typically in the same force- mastery classes as children because Occala had a great handle of the force and was moved into a higher age group.  
  
The pair had volunteered to take Master Von-Dil his evening meal; rather, Occala had volunteered the two of them. Telon didn't necessarily want to be taking Master Von-Dil his evening meal, he'd much rather be enjoying his own evening meal in the dining hall; but he couldn't say no to Occala, or half the Council for that matter, so he went.  
  
This wasn't the first random task Occala had volunteered them for, nor would it be the last. In fact Occala did this fairly regularly. She had gained a reputation among several other padawans as being a bit of a kiss-up. As one of her closest friends, Telon knew she was merely ambitious and eager to help. She also had a tendency to need to please people, and she usually answered questions in class, not because of her desire to kiss-up but rather because of her obsessive desire to be right.  
  
The two walked down the hall of the Temple toward the Tower-four turbolift, which would take them to Von-Dil's quarters. They were completely silent, until the tray-less one spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong Telon?" Occala asked sincerely.  
"Nothing." Telon said in his best fake-normal voice.  
"You're a terrible liar." Occala reminded him.  
"You know, whenever somebody says that to somebody else they say it like it's an insult. I on the other hand take it as a compliment. It's like saying I'm bad at something bad; which is good." Telon said trying to sidestep the issue.  
"I see your Force-Philosophies class is paying off." Occala joked. "But seriously, what's wrong? Is it really all that bad to be taking Von- Dil this tray?" Occala asked as the two boarded the turbo lift.  
  
"Don't you feel that? That disturbance?" Telon said, suddenly serious.  
"Oh, that. That feeling is normal for those who go to Tower-four. Most everyone thinks it's because of Von-Dil's investigation. They say Muergoth's holocron is evil." Occala explained.  
"Those are just rumors. Master Muergoth's experiments are legendary. He's the reason we know how to call objects to us of how to do mind- tricks." Telon reminded.  
"Those mind-tricks are overrated; they only work on the weak minded." Occala scoffed.  
  
"Yes well unfortunately I know far too many beings it would work on." Telon joked. "But I digress; my point is that beings shouldn't jump to conclusions, least of al Jedi. Master Muergoth has done so much for the order; we shouldn't be so judgmental about his latest experiment."  
  
"I don't know." Occala said as the turbolift stopped and they stepped out. "This thing he calls the 'darkside' makes me uneasy. I mean he tried to overthrow the council, kill them in fact. Muergoth is the first Jedi in the history of the order to be detained and tried for crimes."  
  
"I'm not saying he did the right things or that he's a good guy. I just think we shouldn't talk about this 'darkside' until we know more about it. I mean it could be brilliant." Telon said.  
  
"Maybe." Occala confessed as they stopped in front of the door to Von-Dil's quarters.  
  
"Master Von-Dil?" Occala said while rapping on the door.  
There was only silence.  
"Master Von-Dil?!" She said both knocking and speaking louder.  
Still, naught but silence.  
  
"They said to break in if we had to." Telon reminded her.  
"All right." Occala sighed. She unhooked her lightsaber from her belt, unraveled its cord to give it slack, switched on its battery pack then ignited the weapon. In a quick flash of blue the door's lock was sliced open. Occala switched off her weapon and pushed the door open with her free hand.  
  
"Master Von-Dil?" She said timidly as she stepped into the darkness of the drafty room. She flicked the switch on the wall that controlled the overhead lamps. The soft, florescent light flooded the small room, revealing the secrets the darkness had hidden.  
  
Occala screamed when she looked to the north wall. Telon rushed in to see why. Immediately he looked to the north wall and dropped the tray in shock. Master Von-Dil lay dead with a large gash across his left arm. In his right hand was a small stick with a blood-soaked tip. On the wall was a message written in blood.  
It read:  
  
The light is failing  
Soon darkness will fall  
Jedi power is waning  
The Darkside shall rule all  
  
"I'll get help!" Occala squealed and ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as she could.  
  
Telon just stood there in disbelief, he was completely petrified. Von-Dil had been one of his favorite instructors at the temple. The truth was Von-Dil had not been the same since he had begun his investigation of Muergoth's darkside. Maybe Occala was right, it drove Von-Dil to kill himself and it drove Muergoth himself to try to kill the council, perhaps this 'darkside' was in fact evil.  
  
Telon jumped when he heard a faint cackle coming from under the bed. Perhaps Von-Dil's death was no suicide, perhaps his killer was under his bed. Telon unhooked his lightsaber, unraveled its cord, switched on its battery pack and placed his thumb near the ignition switch.  
  
In one fluid motion, he dropped to the floor, ignited his lightsaber and thrust the blade beneath the bed. In the soft glowing blue light he saw nothing more than a small pyramid shaped holocron and a tiny black crystal. He switched off his lightsaber and reached for the objects.  
  
As soon as he picked up the holocron he had a sick feeling in his stomach. His muscles felt weak, but his heart was beating rapidly. Being a curious young person, he tried to open it. He couldn't. He then picked up the small crystal; it was cylindrical and surprisingly heavy for its size. It also felt cold as if it were a glacier condensed into this tiny gem.  
  
He took the crystal and inserted it into a tiny nook in the back of the holocron. In an instant, it sent a shock wave through young Telon's body. It probed the deepest reaches of his mind until it revealed to him in a brilliant flash of light, a vision.  
  
In the vision he was ruler of the entire galaxy, he was feared and respected. Telon was intrigued by this part of the vision because he was rarely respected. He was a great and terrible ruler the Jedi threw themselves at his feet and the very stars shifted on his whim.  
  
Then as quickly as it had come upon him, it left. The holocron snapped shut and the small crystal fell out onto the floor. Telon sat on his knees holding the holocron when Occala returned with Master Sarla, a council member.  
  
"Force bless me!" The Jedi Master said. "We should have seen this coming. Telon, Occala, can I count on your discretion for the time being?"  
  
"Of course." Occala responded.  
Telon remained silent; he just sat there and stared at the object in his hand.  
"Telon!" Occala called  
"Yes?" He said, snapping out of his daze.  
"What is that thing?" Occala asked indicating the holocron.  
  
"That is Muergoth's holocron." The council member answered before Telon could say a word. "I'll take that."  
  
Master Sarla grabbed it from Telon. "You didn't open it did you?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"No, of course not." Telon lied.  
"Good. You two should get to the dining hall. We don't want the other padawans suspicious. We will let them know in good time but first I must inform the rest of the council." Master Sarla said as she headed for the door. As soon as she got there she turned briefly and said: "I'm sorry you two had to see this." Then she left holocron in hand.  
  
Telon stood but as he did he scooped up the crystal from the floor and nonchalantly put it in his pocket.  
"We should get to the dining hall." He said  
  
"Yeah." Occala agreed and as the two friends headed to the dining hall together Telon could feel the crystal through his clothes, freezing his leg. 


	2. Massive Amounts of Information

CHAPTER 2: MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF INFORMATION  
  
Days passed and Occala began to worry about her friend Telon. He seemed quiet and subdued ever since they found Master Von-Dil's dead body. He rarely came to class or to the dining hall; he rarely left his quarters, actually. It seemed as if the madness of Von-Dil was contagious and Telon had been infected.  
  
Occala couldn't let her friend deteriorate this way. She had to see what was wrong and try to help him if she could. She went to his quarters and knocked on the door.  
  
"What?!" Telon's voice demanded from inside.  
"Telon, it's me-it's Occala; let me in." The padawan pleaded.  
  
A few seconds that felt like an hour went by and the door hissed open. Telon stood in the doorway in dirty clothes. His hair was matted down with sweat and he had the beginnings of an amber-colored beard.  
  
"What do you want?" Telon inquired.  
"I brought you some food." Occala said waving the tray in front of his face as if to mock him for making her state the obvious.  
"Thank you." Telon said as he quickly snatched the tray from her.  
  
"Wait a minute, Telon. Can we talk?" She asked.  
"There's nothing to talk about, Occala." He insisted.  
"Yes there is. Now let me inside." Occala ordered.  
  
Telon moved aside and let her in. She took a seat on his unmade bed and looked at the disheveled room. Datapads and holocrons from the archive were strewn about everywhere. Telon was usually fairly neat (for a human male). This stuck out in Occala's mind; as if she needed more proof that something was wrong.  
  
Telon then set the tray down on a stack of holopads that were on his desk and sat on the floor with his head in his hands.  
  
"Doing some research?" Occala asked politely.  
"Yes, I've been doing some research on holocrons." He answered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I'm just curious about them. Did you know holocrons were invented as a way to store massive amounts of information in a small object?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Did you know that you're scaring all your friends and instructors with the way you've been acting lately? We half-expected to find you lying in here dead like Von-Dil." Occala said.  
"I'm sorry to worry everyone; I was just doing some research." Telon explained.  
"Why the sudden interest in holocrons, Telon?" Occala wondered.  
  
"No reason. I just find them fascinating." He bluffed.  
"You opened it, didn't you?" Occala asked worriedly.  
"Opened what?" Telon played dumb.  
  
"Muergoth's holocron, the one with the secrets of the darkside. You opened it." She said somberly.  
"I did not. I-" Telon began.  
"You're a terrible liar, Telon. I know you opened it. I knew that night when you lied to Master Sarla." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied, Occala. I just knew that everyone would make a big deal out of it and it's not a big deal." Telon explained.  
"It's not?!" Occala asked, standing. "Since you opened it you don't eat or sleep or come to class. You don't talk to your friends, or anyone else for that matter, you just spend all your time studying holocrons. You're obsessed, Telon!"  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry; but don't worry, I'm done. I'm done studying holocrons. I don't care anymore." Telon said.  
"What were you looking for, Telon? What ever it was, you didn't find it, did you?" Occala knew her friend all too well; she knew he was quitting because he didn't find what he was looking for, not for her sake.  
  
"No, I didn't." Telon admitted as he stood. "I was trying to see if any holocrons in the past had keys."  
"Keys? Why would a holocron have a key? The whole point of a holocron is to make information available." Occala scoffed.  
"That's why I found no records."  
  
"Why would you spend all this time to try and find something like that?" Occala wondered.  
"Well, that wasn't all I was researching." Telon confessed. "That holocron spooked me a little, and just like master Von-Dil used to say: 'Fear comes from a lack of understanding;' so I was trying to understand holocrons in general better."  
  
"What did you see?" Occala asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"I saw me. I had it all." Telon said plainly as he stared off into space.  
"That's it?" Occala seemed disappointed. "That's the great evil secret of Master Muergoth?"  
  
"It was a remarkable feeling, Occala. It was as if I was standing in front of the entire Galaxy and everyone was applauding me." Telon said, still staring into space.  
"Really? That is remarkable." Occala confessed. "But then what scared you, I don't see what's so frightening about that."  
  
"What scared me, what really terrified me, was the realization of what I'd do to feel that way again." Telon said, still staring into space.  
  
Occala swallowed the lump in he throat, she now realized her friend's reasons for acting so strangely. "You should tell the council what you know." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Telon agreed, and then turned his attention to his food tray.  
  
In the highest tower of the Jedi Temple, sat the Jedi Council. A group of twelve Jedi Masters who discussed issues and decided which matters required their involvement. The twelve sat together now. The head of the Council was Jedi Master Yala, a small green creature with pointy ears from the Dagobah system.  
  
The Dagobah system was like a second home to the Jedi; it was where the Force was first discovered, passed down from the small green creatures that inhabited the planet. The force was strong in certain individuals and many of those individuals were drawn to Dagobah. There the species of green creatures, which Yala was a part of, taught these gifted beings about the Force that binds the universe.  
  
Although no one is sure about the origins of Yala's species, many concede that the Force itself had created them, as well as the entire Dagobah system. Although, that is all just speculation, of course.  
  
For nearly two and a half thousand years, the beings strong with the Force migrated to Dagobah. They built very few structures for most were content to live among nature. Soon, the followers of the Force began to expand, their numbers grew and soon they began to identify strengths of each individual and trained them in one of seven occupations. The seven occupations were: farmer, craftsman, healer, artist philosopher, teacher, and merchant. The Force Followers established Force colonies for the growing number of Followers to dwell in.  
  
There were colonies on six different systems. Colonies could be found on Ruan, Alderan, Burrtah, Malastare, Dagobah, and Naboo. Each colony had a mix of occupations but each had one they specialized in. The farmers dwelled on Burrtah, the merchants on Malastare, the artists on Naboo, the craftsmen on Alderan, the healers on Ruan and the Teachers and Philosophers on Dagobah.  
  
The philosophers on Dagobah experimented with the Force and soon what was just a state of mind, a belief of being, was now transferred into physical uses. The Force Followers began to use the Force as a way to excel at their various crafts. The Followers became experts at whatever it was they did and soon, the Force colonies flourished and became prosperous. As soon as this happened, they became susceptible to attack. The colonies typically shared their great wealth with the system they were on. This generosity was not enough to keep away pirates and thieves, however. The defenseless colonies were too often plundered of their wealth.  
  
To protect the inhabitants of the colonies the wise philosophers of Dagobah devised an eighth craft: warrior. The philosophers also created a style of defensive fighting so these great, Force-wielding warriors could protect the colonies. The truly grand and graceful warriors needed a truly grand and graceful weapon. The great craftsmen of Alderan created one; a weapon that would match the warriors' defensive style, they called it a "lightsaber."  
  
The lightsaber-wielding warriors defended their colonies with honor and dignity and soon became famous throughout the Galaxy. However, Force- warriors didn't have quite the ring the public desired, so soon after defending the colony on Alderan which was located near the town of Jedi, the warriors soon became known throughout the galaxy as the Jedi Knights.  
  
For nearly a century the Jedi Knights defended their colonies and the Followers lived in peace. Then, one hundred years before the time of Von- Dil's suicide, there was a galactic war. A man named Cardon declared war to try and break away from the Union of Federated Star Systems or UFSS. The UFSS was a loosely confederated band of systems that looked out for the best interest of the entire galaxy. Cardon wished to break away and force his people into slavery and oppression.  
  
The UFSS took a stand; they fought Cardon and the other systems that joined him. The Jedi joined the cause of the UFSS and were among the greatest of the warriors who fought. Following the war, the UFSS expanded its power, ensuring democracy for a large majority of the galaxy. They formed the Galactic Republic.  
  
Since the Jedi were such an intricate part in the Republic's formation, the leaders of The Republic asked the Jedi to serve as the Republic's army. The Jedi refused to be an army, but promised to be keepers of the peace, just as they were for their own colonies.  
  
As keepers of the peace, the Republic bestowed the Jedi with a lavish base on Coorascant that the ever-spiritual Jedi later renamed a temple. Thus it was that the eighth Force-occupation found a home on Coorascant and thus the Jedi Knights became the keepers of peace in the Old Republic.  
  
The wizened Master Yala had fought in that great war, he was meant to be a philosopher but chose to be a Jedi because he wished to help ease the Galaxy's suffering. He now sat as head of the Council and discussed the treason of Muergoth. The conversation was uncomfortable for all; Muergoth had been their friend before he tried to murder and overthrow them.  
  
"What the Force wills here, I do not know. We have seen evil before and we have always been able to withstand it, but I must admit, I am frightened. I do not know if we have the strength to resist the evil within ourselves." Master Thriknog said.  
  
"We know nothing of Muergoth's darkside, that was why we assigned Master Von-Dil to investigate this." Master Sarla said, holding up the holocron. "It's obvious we must investigate together, least we be drawn to treason like Muergoth or to madness like Von-Dil."  
  
"Master Von-Dil was too pure of heart. That is why he could not be corrupted as Muergoth was. What drove him to madness, I do not know. Hell itself must be contained in that little holocron." Thriknog said. "What do you think Master Yala?"  
  
Yala thought for a moment and then spoke: "Sure I am of little." He said. "Know I do not the mysteries of this darkside; but sure I am that even in prison, Muergoth plots against us. Strike again he will." 


	3. The Dungeon of KhalDuRim

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everybody. Yoda will be coming I promise you; just bear with me. There are a few major plot points I need to get through first, but you have my word: he will come. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I enjoy hearing what you have to say.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE DUNGEON OF KHAL-DU-RIM  
  
Deep within the great city on Coorascant, no more that twenty kilometers from the senate building, lay the historic district of the city. Ancient buildings that have stood the test of time are dwarfed by the enormous thicket of modern monoliths. The historic portion of the city serves two purposes: it is a model for those interested in Coorascant's history, and it houses the dungeon of Khal-Du-Rim.  
  
Khal-Du-Rim was once ruler of the Coorascant system, he ruled with an iron fist and any who questioned his authority were sent to his dungeon for torture and imprisonment. The name Khal-Du-Rim struck terror into the hearts of all, and it continued to for many centuries.  
  
The dungeon of Khal-Du-Rim was eventually converted into a prison of the worst kind and it was typically reserved for prisoners of the worst kind. It was home to not just murderers, but to genocidal madmen. It was truly a hive of scum and villainy. Those who have committed the biggest atrocities against the Republic were sent here. Shortly after The Great War at the formation of the Republic, Cardon was sent to Khal-Du-Rim where he spent the remainder of his days.  
  
While it is said the dungeon has saner practices that Khal-Du-Rim's days, many would argue it is just as horrible a sentence. None are tortured, none are starved, all are given essentials, but there is and air of madness about; a sickening feeling that does not leave; a darkness that does not fade. None can explain the feeling of Khal-Du-Rim, nor can they describe it, but all who enter experience it.  
  
The prison guards, who are typically assigned to serve up to two years at other prisons, are only required to work two months at Khal-Du- Rim. Those who were made to serve longer in the past took their own lives. The name Khal-Du-Rim still strikes fear into the hearts of all, and its prisoners know nothing but misery.  
  
Late on night, Telon Kilnu stood outside the great gates of the dungeon. He was seeking admittance when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"I don't mind if you have other friends, but Khal-Du-Rim? You're keeping some strange company."  
  
The young Jedi turned around to see his dearest friend behind him.  
  
"Occala? What are you doing here?" He asked; he was furious that she had come.  
  
"I followed you. I wanted to see why you were sneaking off alone." Occala answered.  
  
"If I'm sneaking, then it must be for a reason." Telon said in his typically logical fashion.  
  
"You're going to see Muergoth, aren't you?" She asked.  
  
There was no answer from Telon  
  
"You're going to ask him about his holocron." She stated rather than asked; she knew her friend too well.  
  
"The council can't get him to talk, maybe I can." Telon said.  
  
"What makes you think he'll talk to you?" Occala wondered.  
  
"I've looked at it; I understand him better than anyone else." Telon said.  
  
"I suppose you have a point." Occala admitted. "Alright, let's do it."  
  
"Stop it. Don't talk like you're coming, Occala. You need to go back to the Temple." Telon said in a rare flash of authority.  
  
Before Occala could object, as she always did when someone told her what she could or could not do, a voice rang over the intercom mounted to the gate.  
  
"Master Telon, we have records of you being a Jedi, so that checks out, but our records do not show you as being a council member." The voice said.  
  
Occala glanced at Telon. The thought of him as a council member forced her to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I've recently taken Master Von-Dil's seat." Telon lied. "Perhaps it doesn't show on the record yet."  
  
After a long pause, the voice retuned. "We do have records of Von- Dil's death. You are a Jedi so we'll trust you enough to take your word for the rest." It said.  
  
With that, the massive gates lumbered open. The two padawans headed into the courtyard then Telon turned to speak to Occala who was only a step behind.  
  
"You're not coming, Occala, go home." He said, still uncharacteristically forceful.  
  
"I'm going, Telon." She stated. "Unless you want me to inform the guards that you are not a Jedi council member."  
  
"Alright, just don't say anything." Telon grumbled. "I swear, sometimes you get on my nerves."  
  
"Don't say that, one of these days you're actually going to want my help and I won't be there." Occala said, smiling.  
  
"I bet." Telon said, sarcastically.  
  
As the two walked through the courtyard toward a large grey building, they took in the sights of the courtyard. It was nothing but a large, flat piece of land paved with stone. There was no where to hide and the courtyard was so long one would need to run faster than a swoop if they were to go unseen.  
  
The walls surrounding the complex were massive, nearly a kilometer high and were rigged with all manner of sharp objects, making them impossible to climb even if one was ambitious or crazy enough to try. Around the perimeter, approximately every seventy meters there was a tower with no less than three sharpshooters.  
  
After several minutes of walking over flat, stony ground someone emerged form the large grey building and headed out to meet them.  
  
"Good evening, Master Jedi." Said a small, hunching, grey skinned creature with a blue jump-suit and a blaster strapped to his hip.  
  
"Good evening." Telon returned with a bow. After a sidelong glance from Telon, Occala bowed as well.  
  
"You seem rather young to be a Jedi master." The creature observed. "Eh, what do I know? I have no idea how you guys run things. I see you brought some one."  
  
"Yes, this is Occala; she is uh, my padawan." Telon said, artificially deepening his voice to appear older.  
  
Occala shot Telon an unpleasant glance and then remembered to return to show form. "Yes, I was hoping I could tag along." She said.  
  
"It's alright with me; just be sure to watch yourself, dear. Some of these prisoners would do anything to get their hands on a female, especially a fine specimen such as yourself." The small creature said to Occala with a wink.  
  
Occala gave Telon a disgusted glance.  
  
"You wanted to come." He reminded her in a whisper.  
  
Occala quickly swallowed her pride and put on her Jedi courtesy. "Thank you for the advice-" She said and then awaited the creature to give his name.  
  
"Neepo, Neepo Duma, I'm the head guard for this shift." The creature said.  
  
"Well then Neepo, do you think we can have a word with the prisoner now?" Telon asked.  
  
"Of course, this way please." Neepo said and then led them into the large grey building.  
  
Once inside, the padawans learned that the large grey building was little more than a large grey room. The three lines of rectangular, fluorescent lights overhead seemed to meet at the other end of the building and disappear together. The floor was bare stone and each footfall could be heard clearly, echoing in the emptiness.  
  
Off to the left there were a few smaller rooms; some small offices and a break room for the guards. The large room was filled with nothing but a few scattered guards patrolling with blasters and a large transparent, cylindrical turbolift and the center of the room.  
  
"I always pictured the dungeon having more cells." Occala said as her sarcastic tone reverberated off the walls of the massive structure.  
  
"I thought Jedi were supposed to do their research." Neepo said. "You ought to know the actual dungeon is beneath a kilometer of solid rock."  
  
"Of course, I was just joking." Occala bluffed.  
  
"If you don't mind my saying so Neepo, I can't help but think this is all a bit excessive. I know the complex is old but the invention of the shock bracelet ought to solve some of your security problems." Telon said, his voice echoing.  
  
"We have the Galaxy's best criminals, Master Jedi. That includes electronic masterminds who had no problem breaking into the financial records of the Senate's computer. If they can do that, disabling a shock- bracelet is no problem." Neepo explained.  
  
After another long walk, they finally found themselves at the turolift in the center of the room.  
  
"Here we are. I'll set the floor and cell block for you. Once the lift comes to a stop, walk along the catwalk, but make sure you stay as close to the railing as possible. When you get to the end, head down tunnel six. He's near the end of tunnel six, cell number one one three eight." Neepo said.  
  
"You're not coming?" Telon asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"They don't pay me enough to go down there, Master Jedi; I've got kids. But, for a fully trained Jedi Master, it should be no problem." Neepo said  
  
"Right, no sweat." Telon said, trying to hide his anxiety.  
  
Neepo then handed him a small box with two buttons: one red, one green.  
  
"Push the green button when you get there, we'll unlock the cell door and enable his shock bracelet. Once you're in, press it again, we'll close the door and disable the bracelet. Same thing when you want to leave; green twice, got it?" Neepo said.  
  
"Got it." Telon said.  
  
"What's the red button for?" Occala wondered.  
  
"Let's just say in case of emergency." Neepo said. "By the way, we'll need to take your laser-swords, for security purposes. You'll get them back when you return."  
  
The two padawans exchanged a worried glance and begrudgingly handed over their weapons.  
  
"Any thing else?" Telon asked.  
  
"Yeah, on a personal note- -" Neepo said in a near-whisper. "Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't listen to anyone and try not to look at anything."  
  
"No problem." Telon said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
The two friends climbed into the hollow, transparent tube and waited while Neepo punched in some code. Even through the miles of stone they could sense the evil radiating from below. Their hearts beat faster and their legs shook as Neepo finished and they began their descent to the Hell that is Khal-Du-Rim. 


	4. A Visit With Master Muergoth

CHAPTER 4: A VISIT WITH MASTER MUERGOTH  
  
The turbolift was surprisingly quick; Telon and Occala were at their floor in no time. They stepped off the lift and immediately it returned to the top floor, stranding them in the depths of Khal-Du-Rim.  
  
Beneath the ceiling of solid rock stood two sheer cliff-faces, each lined with dozens of catwalks and each catwalk lined with dozens of cells. Between the two cliff-faces was a bottomless chasm, and a few interconnecting catwalks that only the brave or suicidal would dare cross. The cliff-walls ended against two other walls making a large rectangular structure.  
  
The two end walls were much smaller than the sidewalls, which housed the cells. On one of the smaller end walls sat the tower for the turbolift and on the other were several small, semicircular holes.  
  
"Those must be the tunnels." Telon said pointing to the holes on the opposite wall, his voice followed by a booming echo.  
  
Occala just nodded. This place gave her the creeps. It was eerily quiet, other than the occasional scream of madness and the repetitive pitter-patter of the dripping pipes, the sound of which was enough to drive one mad itself. It was dark, lit only by small dim lights, which hung above every tenth cell. Being underground meant that no sunlight was ever seen. There was no day in Khal-Du-Rim, only perpetual darkness.  
  
The air was musty, and everything was damp; but perhaps the worst element of all was the cold. It was not the sort of cold that chills your skin and numbs your fingers and toes; not the sort of cold that turns your nose and ears and cheeks red; but rather a deep cold, the kind that plants itself at the base of your spine and travels up and down and steals the warmth of your entire body.  
  
In the eyes of these padawans, Khal-Du-Rim lived up to its reputation and then some. Occala gave Telon a look that expressed her discomfort with the present situation. Telon returned the look before he spoke.  
  
"You wanted to come." He reminded her, again.  
  
"I did." She admitted. "As much as I hate to admit it, I may have been wrong about wanting to come."  
  
"Is Occala Sil actually admitting she's wrong?" Telon teased, knowing her obsession with being right.  
  
"I said I may have been!" Occala snapped. "But I wasn't."  
  
"Let's go." Telon said with a chuckled and headed for the catwalk on the right.  
  
The padawans headed down the catwalk along a row of cells. They stayed close to the railing and far from the cell bars as they had been instructed. Telon noticed the cells had old-fashioned bars made of durasteel, rather than plastoid like most modern prisons. The dungeon's primitive facilities added to its harsh nature.  
  
They went unnoticed by some of the inmates. Those that noticed them either made catcalls and lusted after Occala or pleaded with the two to help them escape. Those that did not notice them were either writhing about in their cell or curled up in a ball, mumbling to themselves. Most who took no notice were weeping. Neither padawan had seen so many grown beings weep before.  
  
The two friends were about half way across when Occala made the mistake of looking down. She looked down into the bottomless chasm and became dizzy at the thought of plummeting. She took a step back to regain her balance, and was immediately grabbed by a leering Hutt.  
  
The Hutt ran his slimy tongue all over her. She balled up her fists and struck the creature repeatedly, but it did no good, the large beast overpowered her. Telon eventually turned to see his friend in the clutches of the Hutt. He grabbed on to his friend's legs and together they broke her free of the creature's grasp.  
  
"Ew!" Occala gasped as she scraped globs of Hutt saliva off of her.  
  
"You wanted to come." Telon reminded her again.  
  
Occala said nothing, she just looked up at Telon, her body was dripping with goo and her eyes had a fiery anger in them.  
  
"Sorry." Telon said, realizing now was not such a good moment to remind her of the truth.  
  
The two finally made their way across the catwalk to the wall of tunnels. They headed down the tunnel marked "six." The tunnel was narrow and winding. The tall Telon had to duck his head until they came to an opening. The opening was a small, domed room with numerous ancient devices of torture.  
  
The floor of this torture room was crawling with small rodents and insects. The padawans continued through the room and down the tunnel until they came to another, small domed room. This room was littered with thousands of skeletons from every type of creature imaginable. The stench was horrid as it hit their noses and each of them had to hold themselves back from vomiting.  
  
At last they came to a corridor lined with cells with heavy durasteel doors. Each door had a small circular window with bars. The two examined the numbers above the doors until they came to it: "1138."  
  
"Here it is." Telon said.  
"Are you sure about this?" Occala asked with concern in her voice.  
"I can't explain why," Telon said, "but I have to."  
  
The young Jedi then pressed the green button on his remote. A few seconds later the durasteel door swung open with a loud clang. The padawans went inside, they could see very little, the cell was dark. Telon pressed the button again and the small door slammed shut.  
  
Their eyes strained to see anything in the darkness; it was so thick it seemed to consume them. They couldn't see their hands in front of their faces, let alone Master Muergoth. Then they heard a voice so chilling, it was as if the darkness itself was speaking to them.  
  
"I don't often receive visitors. I'm surprised to say the least." The voice oozed with a hypnotic yet eerie charm.  
  
"Master Muergoth?" Telon wondered.  
"Yes, Padawan Kilnu, it's me. You may not remember my voice, but I certainly remember yours." The voice said.  
"From your class, is that where you remember me from?" Telon asked.  
  
"Yes, and I remember your blue-skinned friend, Padawan Sil, as well. A teacher always remembers those students who think for themselves. It's always such a breath of fresh air." Muergoth said. "Now, I'm assuming your visit isn't a social one; what is it you want?"  
  
"I came to ask you about your holocron." Telon, said bluntly.  
  
From Muergoth, there was only silence; then a faint chuckle. "Has the council finally become foolish enough to send padawans to interrogate me?" He asked.  
  
"Well- -" Occala began, not sure how to answer.  
"It doesn't surprise me. Those old fools have worn out what little wisdom they had long ago. They are an arrogant bunch, long deprived of honor." Muergoth spat.  
  
"I hardly see how sending two padawans to do what you could not is arrogant. In fact, the action carries a great deal of humility." Telon argued.  
  
"Indeed Padawan Kilnu." Muergoth agreed. "That's why they did not send you."  
"What do you mean?" Telon asked.  
"Just as I said, the two of you have always been independent, and just as I said the Jedi council is arrogant. You came under your own accord." Muergoth said.  
  
"How did you kn- -?" Occala began, and then caught herself.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Muergoth." Telon said, trying to recover from his friend's slip.  
  
"Oh no, dear boy; you'll find it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things." Muergoth sneered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Telon wondered.  
"There are many things that the Jedi council keeps from you. They have many skeletons in their closets." Muergoth said.  
  
"And yet you're the one in jail." Telon reminded.  
"I am here because they want my secrets. They want what you and I have." Muergoth said.  
"What's that?" Telon wondered  
  
"You looked in it didn't you?" Muergoth asked.  
"Yes." Telon confessed. "But only briefly."  
"You were intrigued by what you saw?" Muergoth wondered.  
  
"Yes." Telon admitted.  
"You have no need to lie, Padawan Kilnu." Muergoth said.  
"I am not lying." Telon said. "I was intrigued."  
  
"That's not what you lie about. You said you opened it briefly, yet I feel the darkness so strongly from you. You must have spent hours discovering it's secrets, and now you're here to be in my service and the service of the darkside." Muergoth declared.  
  
"That can't be true. Telon only held it a moment before Master Sarla took it." Occala argued.  
"The council has it?" Muergoth asked.  
  
"That's right, your days are numbered." The Twi'leak gloated.  
"On the contrary my dear, my days are just beginning. My plan was to let the council get their hands on it. Soon they will open it and see my beautiful vision of the darkside. They will turn to it of succumb to madness from the chilling images they behold." Muergoth gloated back.  
  
"What's in it?" Occala wondered; just like her friend, her curiosity had gotten the best of her.  
"Knowledge is power my dear, and if that is true than there is no object more powerful in this universe than a holocron." Muergoth said. "Inside the three triangular holocrons lie the secrets of the darkside."  
  
"Three holocrons?" Telon asked. "I thought the council only found one."  
"Skeletons in their closets, young Telon; skeletons." Muergoth said. "Among the many other difficulties of being a padawan, there is also the disadvantage of never being told anything. When they first took me into custody, they also took the first two holocrons. They contain the basic secrets of the darkside and are not as powerful as the great holocron."  
  
"The third; is that the great holocron? Is that the one I looked into?" Telon wondered.  
"Yes, young one, the third is the most powerful of all, it contains the deepest of the darkside's secrets. With this holocron, one could learn the very mysteries of the universe. One could create life or destroy it within the blink of an eye. They could be a god! That's why Von-Dil took his life, the bumbling fool wasn't ready for the awesome power of the darkside!" Muergoth declared.  
  
"Many say it was because the darkside is evil, and he was too pure of heart." Occala said.  
"They are fools. I know what they would say. They would say we should not use the darkside. They would say no one should have too much power; but the power came to us. The force chose us and so we should exhaust it to it's full potential; we were meant to have it." Muergoth said.  
  
"Just because someone is given something, it doesn't mean they deserve it." Telon said, in his typically logical way.  
"Jedi wisdom, Padawan Kilnu? I thought you were above that. I feel the darkness in you. Don't you understand? When those fools on the council open the holocron and fall to madness, it is beings like you and I who will rule!" Muergoth declared.  
  
"Well, I guess there's a flaw in your plan then," Occala shot back, "the council can't even open it."  
"Why can't they?" Muergoth asked. "Where's the key?"  
  
"Key?!" Occala gasped and then turned to Telon. "Is that why you wondered if holocrons had keys?"  
  
"Well, I- -" Telon stuttered.  
"You!" Muergoth spat. "You took it! You took it from Von-Dil. You have it with you, that is the great darkness I sense."  
  
"Yes, I have it." Telon said as he pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Give it to me." Muergoth demanded.  
  
"No." Telon insisted.  
"You fool; don't you understand that in your hand you hold the key to the greatest power in the galaxy? You can not hope to wield it until you know the secrets of the first two." Muergoth said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Telon asked. "I'll just be among the dead Jedi. Why do you want it so badly?"  
"Because we know his plan and we and warn the council now." Occala answered.  
  
"Still, the crystal should be worthless to him." Telon said.  
"That's true." Occala said. "You created the holocrons, you ought to know their secrets. Why do you want the key?"  
  
There was only silence.  
  
"Because he doesn't remember." Telon realized. "He must have created them in a force-trance. He doesn't remember the secrets of the great holocron, that's why he wants the key."  
  
"I want it because it is mine! Give it to me!" Muergoth said as a white, shriveled hand reached out at them from the darkness.  
  
Quickly, Telon pressed the red button on their remote. Muergoth grabbed for the crystal in Telon's hand but before he could pry it from Telon's fingers, a large host of prison guards entered the cell and began to beat him with force pikes.  
  
The two padawans left the cell, and the guards escorted them out of the dungeon. Once outside the gates of Khal-Du-Rim, Occala tried to catch an air-taxi to take them back to the Temple. Telon stood a few steps behind her, staring at the crystal. Occala grew frustrated because no taxies would stop; that's when she turned and noticed Telon.  
  
"Can you believe thi- - What's with you?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Telon said, quickly closing his fingers around the key.  
  
"You're thinking about it, aren't you? Your thinking about what Muergoth said. Your thinking about the power of the holocron." Occala said.  
  
"Of course not." Telon lied. "Why would I care? Power like that does not interest me."  
"So you're going to give that thing to the Council, right?" Occala asked.  
  
"Of course." Telon said. "Only, I wonder if I should."  
"Why shouldn't you? If you tell them what Muergoth told us, to look in the others first, they're in no danger." She said.  
  
"It's not that, it's just- -" Telon began.  
"It's just, what?" Occala wondered.  
"I only glimpsed into the holocron and the things I saw were good. What's wrong with using the secrets of the holocron, to achieve good things?" Telon rationalized.  
"But at what cost would those good things come, Telon? How many people would you have to hurt to make your life better?" Occala wondered.  
  
"You may be right Occala, but I still don't see why I should give it up. It is mine, I found it. Perhaps it was the will of the force that I find it. It was given to me, I'm meant to have it." Telon said.  
  
"Just because someone is given something, it doesn't mean they deserve it." Occala said, reiterating the words Telon used against Muergoth.  
"You're right." Telon said. "The crystal must be given to the Council."  
  
Occala was finally able to hail an air-taxi and the two headed home. As the taxi sped away from Khal-Du-Rim Telon looked again at the crystal.  
  
'Occala is wrong.' He thought. 'How could I not be meant to have it? I will keep it."  
  
Although he didn't realize it at the time, that night Telon had taken his first step down the dark-path. He had no intentions of taking the crystal to the Council; he had lied to Occala and for the first time in their lives she believed his lie. He was finally good at doing something bad.  
  
The whole journey home, Telon held the crystal in his hand. It was so cold it felt like it would burn him. He used to hate the feeling of holding the crystal, but for some reason the knowledge that this tiny object was the key to unparalleled power comforted him. The discomfort of the cold was a small price to pay for the awesome power of the darkside. 


	5. The Prophecies of Yaddick

CHAPTER 5: THE PROPHECIES OF YADDICK  
  
The twelve Jedi Council members sat in their high tower, over-looking the great city of Coorascant. Telon entered the room, his knees were shaking. It wasn't often he was called to speak with the council. He walked to the center of the circle of chairs and bowed, as was the custom.  
  
"Greetings Padawan Kilnu, how does this day find you?" Master Sarla said to break the ice. Master Sarla was a small woman in her mid-forties with chestnut colored hair. She also was considered one of the wisest on the council.  
  
"Well, thank you." Telon said politely. "What is it you wished to see me about?"  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Asked Master Thriknog, a large hairy creature whose species was native to the Doobar system.  
  
"No." Telon said casually.  
"See through you we can." Master Yala said.  
  
Telon may have been able to lie to Occala but he could not fool the Jedi Council. Knowing this, he pulled the crystal from his pocket.  
  
"This is the key to Muergoth's holocron." He confessed. "I took it that night we found Von-Dil. I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner. Please forgive me."  
  
"You and Padawan Sil will be punished for your journey to Khal-Du- Rim. One week probation for sneaking out." Sarla said and Telon nodded in understanding. "As for your taking the key, I'm sure the guilt is punishment enough."  
  
"Set it there on the floor." Thriknog ordered.  
  
Telon did as he was told and as soon as he had gone, the council began their discussion.  
  
"We cannot blame him. He's only a padawan, and even Master Von-Dil could not contend with the power and treachery of Muergoth." Master Sarla said.  
  
"None of us blames the boy." Thriknog said. "We know the power he was up against and yet to show the resistance he did, shows great strength."  
  
"Carry the scar he will always." Yala said. "Always will the darkside be with him, like a stain of ink on a white sheet."  
  
"What shall we do with this crystal and the holocrons?" Thriknog asked.  
  
"We should destroy them." Sarla said plainly.  
"I must object." Said a graying man in his early fifties, who despite his age was surprisingly attractive.  
  
"And why is that, Master Brignah?" Sarla asked.  
"We are Jedi Knights. We pride ourselves on being knowledgeable and wise. To destroy information, the very key to knowledge, would be against everything we stand for." Brignah said.  
  
"It is wicked knowledge, knowledge that brings no good. It teaches one power and power corrupts." Sarla argued.  
  
"The force has placed this in our hand. We are meant to have it. The full potential of the force has not been realized. Perhaps further experiments will teach us to wield this power or even destroy those corrupted by it." Brignah continued.  
  
"I must confess, I agree with Brignah." Thriknog said. "If one was to get a hold of this power or if Muergoth remembers enough of it, our only chance to counter a strike may come from the information found in these holocrons."  
  
"True this is. Lock them away for now we must. Keep them just in case, we will. Adjourned the Council is." Yala said.  
  
With those words, the Council seats emptied. Master Brignah went to the center of the room and scooped up the crystal.  
  
"I shall deposit this in the vault with the holocrons." He said to no one in particular.  
  
Straggling behind were Masters Sarla and Yala.  
  
"Okay everything will be." Yala assured her.  
"I don't know Yala; we keep experimenting with the force to tap its full potential but what if we've gone too far this time? I mean knowledge is good but it can also be bad. We can learn to build houses but the same knowledge can teach us to build weapons." Sarla said.  
  
"Allowed us the force did to find this. In control the force is." Yala said.  
"If the force is in control, how do you explain what happened to Muergoth?" Sarla said.  
  
"Limit our choices the force does not; choose between right and wrong we all must. Give us a choice it is not prepared for us to choose, the force does not. Ready for the outcome it is, but done it's will will be, sooner or later." Yala said.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Sarla confessed, "it's just I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"See her we should." Yala suggested.  
"Yes," Sarla agreed, "she'll know what to do."  
  
In the dining hall, Telon was eating the evening meal with his friends. He was laughing and joking and making merry. It was the first time he had felt happy since he had found the crystal. It was also the first time since he found the crystal that he thought of anything but the crystal. Finally he was free of its grasp.  
  
Master Brignah entered the room and headed straight for Telon's table.  
  
"Padawan Kilnu," he said, "could I speak with you for a moment?"  
"Of course." Telon responded.  
  
Brignah turned and headed for the exit. Telon immediately stood to follow. As he was standing Occala grabbed him by the sleeve of his tunic.  
"What did you do now?" She teased.  
  
"I don't know." Telon said and then followed Brignah out of the room.  
  
Near the doorway of the dining hall, the two spoke.  
"What is it, Master?" Telon asked.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." Brignah said.  
"What?" Telon asked/  
  
"I need you to return to Khal-Du-Rim." Brignah explained.  
"Why?" Telon asked, a bit shocked.  
  
Brignah reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out the crystal. Telon took a step back and his eyes got wide. The crystal shimmered and the light danced off of it. It seemed to call to him, beckon him to take the power that was rightfully his.  
  
"I need you to help Muergoth escape." Brignah said.  
"What?!" Telon said, being momentarily taken out of his daze.  
  
"If you do, the crystal is yours." Brignah said.  
  
Telon's vision flashed in his mind once more, this time merely a memory. He saw the awesome power he had, and he craved it."  
  
"Well," Brignah wondered, "will you do it?"  
The temptation had taken him; Telon nodded and said: "Yes."  
  
Masters Yala and Sarla were on a ship bound for Dagobah. They were wishing to speak to Yaddick, an old force-philosopher of Yala's species. Their pilot had a difficult time finding a place to land on the marshy terrain. When finally he did, the two Jedi departed and headed for Yaddick's hut.  
  
The hut was not a structure made by hand but rather one made by nature. Yaddick dwelled inside the base of a tree. The tree seemed to hover above the ground as it was supported by its massive roots. To enter Yaddick's hut, one needed only to go between any two roots. The diminutive hut was quite spacious for the tiny Yala but Sarla who was small by human standards, still had to crouch to enter.  
  
"Welcome friends." Yaddick said as the two entered.  
"Pleased to see you we are." Yala greeted.  
  
"We have come for your council in this dark time." Sarla got right to the point.  
"One with the force Master Von-Dil is. Grieve not friends, happy he is." Yaddick said with a smile on her face and a far off look.  
  
"Good news that is." Yala said, also with a smile.  
"Your gifts of foresight are beyond those of any other. Tell us, oh wise Yaddick, what is to become of the darkside of the force?" Sarla asked. "What does the future hold?"  
  
"Hmm," Yaddick closed her eyes and her large green ears twitched. "Much I see, much indeed. Many things, dark things."  
"Is there anything we can do to stop these dark things?" Sarla asked.  
  
"A dusk there is for every dawn; fall darkness will. The fires of the darkside, spread they will. Prevent it you cannot." Yaddick said.  
  
"Then all is lost." Sarla said with a somber gaze. "Muergoth will be victorious."  
"See the future can you, Master Sarla?" Yaddick asked. "My job that is, leave it to me. Said nothing of the fate of Muergoth have I."  
  
"Yet you said the darkside would spread. The Muergoth discovered the darkside, it cannot exist without him." Sarla said. "The darkside and Muergoth, they are one."  
  
"Yes, one with the darkside is Muergoth but while said I did the darkside would spread, said nothing I did that it would be victorious. Besides, looking at the darkside in the wrong way you are. Muergoth did not create it, discover it he did. Exist after him it will." Yaddick said.  
  
"Exist in us does it?" Yala asked.  
  
"Yes, dwell in all of us the darkside does, in every natural thing. The rocks, trees, dirt, animals, with them the darkside of the force is; as much as the lightside. The potential for darkness they all have."  
  
"The tree we are beneath now, turned to the darkside it could be?" Yala asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Has the potential it does, but unlikely it is. Content this tree is to be a tree; the rocks, content to be rocks; the dirt, to be dirt. Know their place and purpose they do. Try to overreach their limitations they do not." Yaddick explained.  
  
"I don't understand." Sarla confessed. "Why are some taken by the darkside and others are not?"  
  
"A grab for power the darkside it is. When one succumbs to it, oversteps one's place one does. An order and a purpose the universe has. A purpose everything has and help each other we must. Symbionts we are with everything and everyone just like symbionts with the midichlorians we are. When one seeks power to help oneself, the darkside is that." Yaddick explained.  
  
"So if the darkside is not the will of the force, why do the midichlorians stop giving one their force powers when one is taken by it?" Sarla asked.  
  
"A perversion of the force it is. When use the darkside one does, symbionts with the midichlorians they are not. Slaves the midichlorians are, use them for their own purpose the darksider does." Yaddick explained.  
  
"Discovered how to do this Muergoth did." Yala said.  
  
"Yes." Yaddick said. "Manipulate the force he can. Tried to prevent this we did when create the Jedi we did, but inevitable this was. Corrupt power can."  
  
"So what were the 'fires of the darkside' you spoke of?" Sarla asked. "What will happen?"  
"Spread like a plague the darkside will, infected the galaxy will be." Yaddick said.  
  
"Certain are you?" Yala asked. "Prevent it we can not?"  
"Prevent it you cannot, as earlier I said, within us all the darkside is. Choose every being must what side to serve. All you can do is guide." Yaddick said.  
  
"Guide we will." Yala declared. "Create a code of rules we must. Help our Jedi to avoid selfish indulgements we can."  
"If do this you do, good things I see. Stick to the code and the servants of the darkside, nearly vanish they will." Yaddick said.  
  
"Do you see anything else?" Sarla asked  
"One who walks the sky." Yaddick said  
"One who walks the sky?" The two Jedi asked simultaneously, each with a confused look on their face.  
  
"Born of midichlorians this one shall be. Chosen by the force this one is. Bring balance to the force this chosen one will." Yaddick said.  
"Balance?" Sarla asked, not quite sure what that meant. "So if the Jedi follow our code, balance will be brought?"  
  
"Yes, I see balance and a war. A war to decide which side of the force will rule our fate it is." Yaddick said.  
"Be victorious who will?" Yala asked  
  
"See that I cannot. Always in motion is the future." Yaddick said.  
"So we have no guarantee that we'll prevail even if we do everything right. It may still go wrong." Sarla said with a sigh.  
  
"Despair not Master Sarla." Yaddick said. "Have a guarantee that go wrong things will you haven't either. Create a code, help others and all may turn out well." Yaddick said.  
  
"Thank you Yaddick." Sarla said and she and Master Yala then returned to their ship, then to Coorascant.  
  
Outside the gates of Khal-Du-Rim Telon stood with Master Brignah.  
  
"Go in," Brignah ordered, "I'll wait for you at the Temple."  
  
Telon nodded, then he identified himself to the prison's security system and after a few moments, the great gates lumbered open. After crossing the seemingly endless courtyard again, he was met by Neepo Duma.  
  
"I am surprised to see you again Master Jedi." Neepo said.  
  
"I am here for Muergoth." Telon said plainly.  
"I figured as much, but just to let you know, visiting hours are during the day. We're only making an exception for you because you're Jedi." Neepo explained.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not here for a visit. Muergoth is to come back with me to the Temple." Telon explained.  
"Good one." Neepo laughed and then when he saw the seriousness in Telon's face, his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. "What?!" He asked.  
  
"The Council feels we can better contain him there." Telon lied.  
"I'll need to see release papers." Neepo said.  
  
"Have you ever been cut by a lightsaber, Neepo?" Telon asked.  
"No." Neepo said with caution in his voice.  
  
"I have, well actually I've only been grazed by one, during a sparring class, but I can tell you it's not pleasant. It feels as though white hot embers are ripping through your flesh. It both cuts and burns you at the same time. If someone were to be impaled by one, they would have the sensation of being burned from the inside out. It's the most intense pain you could ever experience." Telon said, inching closer to Neepo. "I'd hate for you to have to experience it Neepo,- - I'd hate for your children to."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Neepo asked, backing away.  
"I am merely reminding you of what can happen to those who oppose the powerful Jedi." Telon said.  
  
"All right," Neepo said with fear in his voice, "let's get him."  
  
Telon smiled inside; the sooner Muergoth was free the sooner the crystal and the secrets of the darkside were his. 


	6. A farewell to innocence

CHAPTER 6: A FAREWELL TO INNOCENCE  
  
Telon returned to the darkness of Khal-Du-Rim. This time, Neepo went with him. They followed the catwalk until they came to the tunnels. Through tunnel six they went, past the torture room, past the crypt and down the hall they went until they reached cell one one three eight.  
  
"Open it." Telon ordered.  
  
Neepo did what he said and Telon entered Muergoth's cell.  
  
"Padawan Kilnu, back again?" The darkness said. "This time however, you failed to bring me my crystal."  
"Let's go." Telon said avoiding the topic. "I'm taking you back to the Temple."  
  
Muergoth stepped into the light and Neepo cowered with fear despite the fact his face was still covered with a hood.  
  
"Were you sent by Master Brignah?" Muergoth asked.  
"I was." Telon said. "Now let's get this over with."  
  
The three began thier voyage back to the turbolift. Each inmate that took notice made a comment to one of the three individuals. Muergoth played to them and took thier complements. After a while he began to swear he'd return to release them. Each comment irritated Telon more then the last. Muergoth continued his grand parade until Telon told him to quiet down or he'd be forced to put him back.  
  
Muergoth decided not to test it and got quiet. Neepo escorted them all the way to the great gates where he removed Muergoth's shock bracelet.  
  
"Will you require and assistence, Master Jedi?" Neepo asked out of a sense of duty.  
  
"No, thank you Neepo. Your service has been most helpfull." Telon said.  
  
With that, Neepo returned to Khal-Du-Rim and the great gates closed behind him.  
  
"Thanks for the help, padawan." Muergoth said as he turned to leave.  
  
"That's it?" Telon asked. "You're just going to walk away."  
  
"I believe your reward is awaiting you at the Temple Padawan Kilnu." Muergoth said. "Besides that isn't all; I may call on you yet again for your services."  
  
"I'll never serve you." Telon swore, intensity burning in his eyes.  
  
Muergoth let out a slight chuckle, said: "You all ready have;" and then turned and went on his way.  
  
Anger burned inside of Telon. He had been fooled, he was nothing more than a pawn in Muergoth's sick game. He hated being tricked, he hated being used, but most of all he hated being outsmarted. Not even the though of his beloved crystal could make him feel better.  
  
**********************  
  
Upon thier return to Coorascant, Masters Yala and Sarla began work on the Jedi code. They knew however, that they could not handle this task alone. They summuned the rest of the council to help them formulate these rules. The Jedi had always held themselves to a higher standard than the rest of the galaxy yet it seemed it wasn't enough to keep the darkside at bay. They knew the code would be based greatly in the rules they laid down when they first picked up lightsabers to defend thier communities.  
  
Peacfull resolutions were a way of life. Fighting was saved for only the most extreme conditions and only for defense, never for attack. The Jedi had always abided by rules of a higher conduct, mainly because they were devised by the philosophers of Dagobah who created an intelligent form of fighting. The two Jedi masters figured this was partly due to some foresight on the part of the philosophers, yet for all their planning, the darkside still found a way to surface. This thought was somewhat chilling, the two realized that all thier planning may be in vain.  
  
None the less, they would create a code as planned, they would do all they could. The Jedi would be tested. The darkside would be thier biggest challenge ever. It was unlike any other foe they had ever fought before, this foe was not an external force with overwhelming numbers and invincable technology, this foe was even more dangerous, it existed in everyone of them. The Jedi spent thier life learning to take the internal strength of the force and adapt it to exterior uses, but the darkside was internal; it was a foe that could only be avoided by one's choices and superior character. The time would soon come when the force would test the character of all.  
  
**********************  
  
When Telon returned to the Temple he had forgotten all about the treachery of Muergoth. He thought only of the crystal and the awesome power that await him.  
  
He looked everywhere for Master Brignah. When finnally he found him, Brignah was boarding the turbolift that headed to the council room.  
  
"Wait!" Telon called out as he ran to catch him. Telon entered the lift just before the doors closed.  
  
"Hello Padawan Kilnu, is there something I can do for you?" Brignah asked as the turbolift began to ascend.  
  
"You can give me my crystal." Telon said bluntly.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" Brignah played dumb.  
  
"It's done, Muergoth is free. Now give me my crystal." Telon demanded.  
  
"Give you what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Brignah continued his niavity.  
  
"We had a deal!" Telon insisted.  
  
"Well it's too bad that I don't give a damn, isn't it?" Brignah sneered.  
  
Telon's eyes burned with anger, "Give me the crystal or I'll- -" he began.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Brignah challenged. "Or you'll kill me? You don't have the strength; your feeble skills are no match for mine. You'll tell the council? Be my guest. Tell them that Muergoth, the man who tried to kill and usurp them all has escaped from the dungeon of Khal-Du-Rim and it's all your fault."  
  
Telon's anger subsided slightly and he asked a question he should have asked much earlier. "Why? Why did you do this? Why did you want Muergoth released?"  
  
"As a council member, let me give you some council, young Telon: stay out of this. Things have been set in motion that are too big for you. Young padawans are not meant to contend with the awesome power of the darkside." Brignah said as the lift stopped and the doors opened. "Stay out of this for your own damn good."  
  
Brignah headed for the Council room and Telon followed, as far as he was concerned thier conversation was far from over. The doors swished open and Telon saw something he didn't expect all eleven other council members were in thier seats.  
  
"We've been expecting you Master Brignah, but Padawan Kilnu, I'm afraid you are quite unexpected." Master Thriknog said.  
  
"Young Telon has just confessed something to me." Brignah said. "He told me that Master Muergoth has escaped from the dungeon of Khal-Du-Rim and he was the one responsible."  
  
"Is this true, Telon?" Sarla asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Master. I'm also afraid that I was tricked into doing so by Master Brignah." Telon confessed.  
  
"Telon, I cannot believe you would say such a thing, after confiding in me. I'm sorry if you feel betrayed, I had to tell them, but that's no reason for you to make up stories about me." Brignah lied.  
  
"Silent you should be." Yala said, he could see through Brignah, and knew something wasn't right.  
  
"He offered me the key to the great holocron if I were to do this." Telon explained. "I can't explain or justify why I did it, and I intend on taking full responsiblility, I merly wanted you to know Master Brignah was involved."  
  
"It's a lie!" Brignah blurted out. "You know the crystal is in the vault, I put it there after our last meeting."  
  
"No proof have we of the time you placed it there." Yala pointed out.  
  
"Master Brignah, in light of these alegations, I believe it would be wise if you step down as amember of the Jedi council." Sarla said.  
  
Brignah glared at Sarla in anger. "Oh, you do? It's personal, isn't it?" He asked. "You've always hated me Sarla, ever since I replaced Von- Dil." Brignah declared.  
  
"Replace Von-Dil, no one can." Yala said simply.  
  
"I don't think it's personal, Brignah. I'm afraid I agree with Sarla." Thriknog said. "I believe you should step down. I also believe you ought to be restricted from any missions until we sort this all out."  
  
Brignah's nostrils flared, but he knew better than to say anything. He meerly stormed out.  
  
"As for you Padawan Kilnu; the treachery of Muergoth runs deep, we know what you were up against. The power he uncovered was too great even for Von-Dil. We have disscussed this before, and none of us blames you for your weekness. You were unfortunatly placed in a situation you never should have been in. Therefore we will ask that the courts reduce your punishment, whatever it may be. However, helping a criminal escape is a crime, and the law mut be served." Sarla said.  
  
"I am ready for the consequences." Telon said nobely.  
  
"When fulfilled your debt to society is, then speak of your return to the order we may." Yala said.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Telon said as he bowed respectfully.  
  
As Telon left the Council room, he felt tears form in his eyes. Not tears of anger or sadness but tears of shame. He had done a terrible thing and he would forever carry it with him. he was to be turned in to the Coorascant Guard in the morning. Tonight was most likely his last night in the Temple, and he would need it to say goodbye.  
  
Telon's first stop was Occala's quarters. Occala was his finest freind, if anyone could help him in his darkest hour, it was her. He knocked softly on her door and a moment later, the door opened and Occala was in the door frame.  
  
Telon stared at her with his somber face; the face he made when he wanted her to ask: "What's wrong?" She stared back with a somber face of her own, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I heard." She said before breaking down completely and pulling her friend into a tight embrace.  
  
"How?" Telon wondered, holding her back and losing it himself.  
  
"Brignah stoped here just a minute ago, he told me everything." Occala explained. "I just don't know why he did."  
  
"Because he is a sick man who delites in misery." Telon explained. "There is no other reason."  
  
"He said they're sending you to Khal-Du-Rim." Occala said. "Is that true?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen." Telon said.  
  
"Are you scared?" She asked.  
  
"Terrified." He admitted. "Do me a favor, Occala."  
  
"What?" She wondered.  
  
"Don't forget me." He said.  
  
"Of course not, Telon. I'll never forget you."  
  
The two friends stood there in an embrace for a long while. The whole time, Telon wished things were simpler. He wished for the days when he padawans. He wished that day they had found Von-Dil had never happened. He wished he had never come accross the tiny little crystal that turned his life around; and he knew that somewhere Muergoth was laughing at him.  
  
Up next: Padawan Yoda! 


	7. Padawan Yoda

CHAPTER 7: PADAWAN YODA  
  
Seventeen years had passed. Telon was given a two year sentence at Khal-Du-Rim but only served a year and a half thanks to the council and his own good behavior. Brignah never sat on the council again nor was he punished for his crime. There was no evidence that he was involved and despite the ill feeling he gave the council, they were never ones to jump to conclusions so he was allowed to stay. He stayed at the Temple on Coorascant as a teacher. Often, however to escape the gaze of the council he would take voyages to Malastare.  
  
The Council filled Brignah's seat with a young Master named Erant Bahd. Master Bahd and the rest of the Council created the code and it was met with mixed emotions. Many felt that the Council's imposition of guidelines to avoid becoming to power-hungry was rather ironic in nature. They believed the Council created the code to increase their own power. Debate raged on for several years and never actually ceased until after the Purge when the Jedi were no more. When the Code was first created, formal debate took place for three years and changes were made.  
  
One of the most controversial rules of the code was the one that demanded that a Jedi should not know love. Several Jedi were married and had families, still others planned on doing so. Some species had no trouble with the rule, their cultures had no need for amorous love, in many species, the males would merely mate and have no connection to their mate or offspring. Females of all species seemed to be troubled by this guideline. They could either bare no children or if they did bare children they would have to give them away before a bond had been formed.  
  
The guidelines did seem rather harsh, especially to human beings. To humans, companionship is such an insatiable urge that many felt they'd rather leave the order than live a life alone. The Jedi Order was nearly torn in two. The only thing that held it together was the great Master Sarla. She went on a hunger strike to demonstrate the idea of sacrifice. She would speak of the life of the Jedi and how it was a life of sacrifice. Jedi Knight was a noble position which demanded discipline and great sacrifice. A Jedi must be committed to the peace, justice and liberty of the Republic and nothing more. Master Sarla's strike reminded everyone that a Jedi must be willing to give up everything even their life in order to secure freedom and in the end, none left and the code was accepted.  
  
A Jedi must love all beings not just one. Love given to one being was single-minded and somewhat selfish. The greatest notion of love is sacrificing one's self for another's happiness and a Jedi's purpose was to sacrifice their self for all. While this seemed rather ridiculous to many who were not Jedi, those who had a great connection with the force understood. They were a part of the universe and their connection with the force gave them great satisfaction in easing the burden for others.  
  
Despite all that, the Council still realized that it was natural for humans and several other species to need companionship. Master Thriknog came up with the idea of Masters training padawans. The idea was that hopefully it would serve two purposes first that padawans would get a great deal more attention and much more experience on missions and secondly that masters might relate passing their knowledge on to padawans to cease their urge to raise offspring. All agreed it was a good idea. The newest member of the council, Erant Bahd suggested that the code forbid a master from taking on more than one padawan learner. Only two; it was the only thing he seemed to be passionate about.  
  
The darkside holocrons and the crystal stayed in the great vault untouched all those long years. The Code was put in place and the Jedi adjusted to it and most forgot about the threat of the darkside and the treachery of Muergoth; but Telon never did.  
  
Shortly after his release from Khal-Du-Rim, Telon was accepted back into the Jedi order. A year later he took the trials and became a Knight. Occala, who had already been knighted, tried to convince him to go on missions with her. He refused.  
  
Only one mission mattered to Telon and that was the mission of finding and capturing Lord Muergoth. Yes, "Lord Muergoth," for that was what he called himself now. He had dropped the prefix: "Master" so he would no longer be associated with the Jedi, however since the Jedi didn't really want him to be associated with them either, they quickly adopted the prefix: "Lord" as well.  
  
Telon was determined to find Muergoth. He was hell-bent and spent many years tracking him all across the galaxy. He would only return to Coorascant every few months to rest and resupply, then he would continue his search. It became so widely known throughout the Temple that Telon was tracking Lord Muergoth that many of the padawans referred to him as "The Tracker."  
  
Although she did not stay continuously with him, Occala, being the loyal friend she was, went with him on many of his great hunts. She'd go with him when he'd return to the Temple and go back with him to the Temple when he'd return again.  
  
After returning from one such journey, seventeen years from the year of his sentence, Telon was summoned by Yala to a conference. Yala had told him to go to the room of a thousand fountains. Telon arrived to see that Yala was finishing teaching a group of younglings.  
  
Yala was sitting on a rock and the children sat in a semi-circle around him. Telon knew the class was almost over because Yala was singing the song he always did at the end of any of his classes. He sang:  
  
Times may seem dark  
But light is on the way  
No matter how deep night's mark  
There will always be a day  
  
Light will come for all  
The darkness will be gone  
For after a nightfall  
There will always be a dawn  
  
It was always funny to hear Yala sing that song. It was not written by him but he loved it. And because it was not written by him he had to talk in the fashion everyone else did.  
  
It was funny to hear Yala sing that song and it was a comfort. He had been singing it to padawans for so long; nearly everyone in the Temple had fond memories of it. When he sang that song you knew Yala was there and that you were home.  
  
Class ended and the children left to their next class. Yala stood and headed to talk to Telon.  
  
"Knight Kilnu, made it you did." The small creature said.  
  
"I didn't want to miss the song." Telon joked.  
  
"Miss it do you?" Yala asked.  
  
"It brings me a certain level of comfort. I can't tell you how many times I sang it to myself during my time at Khal-Du-Rim." Telon said.  
  
"Seems to comfort everyone it does." Yala confessed.  
  
"So what is it you wished to speak to me about?" Telon asked.  
  
"Walk with me you should." Yala said and the two began to head toward the hallway. They then began to head down the hall toward the turbolift.  
  
"So, we're walking. Were you ever going to get to the point?" Telon asked.  
  
"Know you the requirements for becoming a Master?" Yala asked.  
  
"Yes." Telon responded. "Are you asking because you forgot them?"  
  
"No, remember them I do." Yala said. "Good it is that you know them. So know you do that train a padawan one must."  
  
"Yes, but never more than one at a time." Telon said.  
  
"Yes one only. Very insistent on that Master Erant Bahd was. Only two there should be he said. Sometimes stronger than a group a pair can be. Wisdom there is in that." Yala said.  
  
"That's very interesting Master Yala, yet I fail to see how it's relevant to me."  
  
"Fail to see do you? Wish to become a Master you do not?" Yala asked.  
  
"Of course, I do, eventually. I don't think I'm ready for a padawan." Telon said.  
  
"Not ready are you?" Yala asked as they entered the turbolift. "Ready you seem to me."  
  
"A padawan is great for Knights like Occala. She and her padawan Alnex are great together but I just can't focus on training a padawan. I need to complete my mission." Telon explained  
  
"Oh, mission, yes. Yes, important it is." Yala said.  
  
"Yes, very important." Telon said, rather impressed he got through.  
  
"Much more important than teaching young ones about the force." Yala said with a hint of nagging in his voice.  
  
"I can't drag a padawan all over the galaxy." Telon said.  
  
"Amazed you would be what we can do. Often don't want to do we, but we can. Accept your request to track Muergoth the council did not want to but we could, and did." Yala said.  
  
"And I appreciate that. It means you understand why I have to get him. I have to make it right." Telon said.  
  
"And so hard would it be if had a padawan's help you did?" Yala asked.  
  
"Yes Master, you must understand, they would slow me down." Telon explained. "Even Occala slows me down when she comes."  
  
"So why let her come do you?" Yala wondered.  
  
"Yeah, like she'd listen to me if I told her not to come." Telon said, sarcastically.  
  
"True that is." Yala confessed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yala but I can't take on a padawan now." Telon said as the turbolift came to a stop.  
  
"Too bad that is. Chosen a padawan for you I did already." Yala said stepping off the lift, Telon following. "Break his heart you will."  
  
"Seriously?" Telon asked, glaring at the tiny Master. "You told him already? That's pretty low even for you."  
  
"Know what you are talking about I do not." Yala said with a knowing grin as the two moved down another hallway.  
  
"Who did you pick?" Telon wondered, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.  
  
"One of my species he is." Yala said.  
  
"One of your species?" Telon asked. "What could I possibly have to teach him?"  
  
"Know everything my race does not." Yala said as the two came to a stop outside a small door. "Only a Jedi Master could have the power to catch Muergoth. Become a Master and one you will be."  
  
Telon puffed up his chest and prepared to spout wisdom just like every Master he'd ever known.  
  
The door opened and out came a small green creature with pointy ears and big eyes. His hair, which was a pale brown color was cut close and spiked in the traditional padawan fashion with a ponytail in the back and a braid on the right side.  
  
"Yoda, Master Telon this is." Yala said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you young Yoda." Telon greeted.  
  
"Honored I am to be in the presence of a great warrior." Yoda said.  
  
"Well thank you Yoda, but wars do not make one great." Telon said in his best Jedi-like voice.  
  
Yala smiled in approval, he also smiled inside. He was proud of himself for putting together such a great duo. He knew they would teach each other many things. In that moment, he saw not a Master and a Padawan, but the future of the Jedi Order and for the first time in a while, he felt good about it.  
  
*************************************************  
  
In a private communications room at the south end of the Temple, there sat a platform that stood only three feet high. Master Brignah knelt before the platform as a hologram of Lord Muergoth appeared upon it.  
  
"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Brignah said.  
  
"Move ahead with you operations. Request to be transferred to Malestare and begin as planed." Muergoth said.  
  
"And what of your operations, my Lord?" Brignah asked.  
  
"I am being watched too closely. Telon Kilnu follows me everywhere. I will move ahead with my operations once he can no longer see. Once I remove his eyes." Muergoth spat.  
  
"Do you think we made a mistake, my Lord? Making an enemy of Kilnu? I know he was merely a boy at the time but boys grow into men." Brignah said.  
  
"Telon Kilnu is strong in the force and although he is our enemy now it will not always be so. His hatred for us grows. With each passing year he becomes more and more my servant. He hungers for power, he will join us before long or he will perish." Muergoth assured.  
  
"Yes my Master." Brignah said. "He will join us or die. I will be in Malestare by the end of the week, I will then begin operations. Soon the galaxy will know the power of the Dark Jedi."  
  
"No, we shall not be known by that name." Muergoth said. "I will not be associated with an arrogant order such as the Jedi. Henceforth the galaxy shall cringe at the sound of the word: 'Sith.'" 


End file.
